The notion of self-contained energy based dermatological equipment is a concept that has been gaining momentum as of late. Palomar Medical Technologies Inc., a leading researcher and developer of light-based systems for cosmetic treatments, recently announced that it has become the first company to receive a 510(k) over-the-counter (OTC) clearance from the United States Food and Drug Administration (FDA) for a new, patented, home use, light-based hair removal device. OTC clearance allows the product to be marketed and sold directly to consumers without a prescription.
Syneron Medical and Proctor & Gamble are reported to have signed a joint development agreement for commercialization of Elos™ technology in home use devices for treating fine lines, wrinkles, age and sun spots, and cellulite (see reference in appendix)
Home use photonic systems for hair removal already exist on the market internationally and on the Internet. Most of these systems are based on semiconductor diode lasers. Semiconductor laser diodes are compact, inexpensive, highly efficient converters of electrical energy to narrow bandwidth laser light.
The use of lasers and photonic tools for dermatological and medical treatments is widely accepted today. There are over 50 significant manufacturers of light based photonic tools for aesthetic dermatology utilizing a number of photonic and electromagnetic radiation based tools for a wide range of procedures. Some of these procedures are clinically challenging and will always be performed in a hospital or clinical environment. The majority of aesthetic procedures are, however, very straightforward and will be easily performed in the home environment. Although the term “laser” might have some dangerous connotations, these home based devices will likely prove to be less dangerous than a curling iron, steak knife, or toaster oven.
Another emerging area of medicine is light based photobiomodulation. This is referred to as Low Light Level Therapy or Cold Laser Therapy. This type of therapy addresses a wide range of ailments and is known to increase circulation and reduce inflammation. The use of lasers and photonics tools for Low Light Level Therapy was popularized in Europe many years ago and is an area of growing interest in the US and throughout the world.